Technical Field
The present invention relates to an analyzing and synthesizing system and method, and particularly to a fluorescence intensity analyzing and fluorescence image synthesizing system and method.
Related Art
At present, to research an article, a test on the article is generally required. Especially, the research on liveware generally requires an observation into the liveware. The observation mostly adopts a fluorescence manner. That is, a fluorescence material is targeted to a general target area, and then a fluorescence camera is employed to observe the distribution and intensity of the fluorescence.
However, the currently available observation manners for fluorescence are either invasive or requiring tissue slicing of within the liveware. Furthermore, the observation and analysis are limited to a local area, and a flow range of the fluorescence may not be accurately perceived.
In view of the above, it may be known that there ahs long been an issue of the current limited fluorescence test, there is quite a need to set forth an improvement means to settle down this problem.